User talk:DarkShadowDragon
hi zach Signature here's your signature to use it copy the code for it and put your text in front of code [[User:ZACH|'ZA']][[User talk:ZACH|'CH']] would you like to be my friend--NikkieJay 17:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) thankx--NikkieJay 21:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Wolf's home Fix Thanks for fixing that infobox. They've always been weird for me. You can ask NitrousX. Xelak 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Banned Nice to meet you We will be in touch good sirYumejin 22:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) World of Okami Chapter 0 Behind The Scenes A Bone to Pick we will put a ;ist on my page of what i can and can't do.--Zach 01:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) get on the irc so we can talk.--Zach 01:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) it's ok now tanaka.--Zach 02:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Song Re: ... Origin Re:Friends Sure! We can be friends! -- 01:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :What is it? -- can you help me change the words in the photo to normal and put it in best place ?? please teach me how to do that....Akira kurosaki 10:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... Chain of Life... Thanks! It's a recolor of Lady Luck. Vampire93 03:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second... Gift yes! really? cool and sweet...anyways, some weapons too are gonna be a part from some games i played gotta say um like, coud u rephrase that? i didn't get what you meant...also that's Serah Farron from XIII right my fav. crap if this is how the greeting is i don't know how worse the community is...The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 06:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) i c ill take my words back wao, feels like i'm kinda getting used to this wacko anyways never mind that... http://rebornfanon.wikia.com/ sides im b c editing this anyways... so you checked it out huh The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 07:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Licensing Okay but i do have 1 question... how do you license an image? don't get me wrong i'm just a kid—WingBlade Hello! (Template Removed| Reason: I forgive you) Do the pages need Photos and Pics if so I am of no use here in this wiki The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 07:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) um could you make those terms into...okay i'm poor at editing so how do i do things??? What happens if I dropped this? The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 09:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) nah no good, cud anybody just delete the page i just made? The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 01:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) heck, guess i have to continue eh? but could i remove the templates? i kinda get a scramble when i try it...The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 01:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Templates Re:Template Yeah, sounds good Yeah, sure, sounds good to me, ZACH. What's the story about? Xiggie Takeover Henchman! 01:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sounds cool. However, I have two requests: #Can I useXelak Neverowle? #And, if I can, I'm going to have to reveal something about him early. If so, can you not tell anyone else? That's all. Xiggie Takeover Henchman! 02:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) (who hates revealing things early) I really don't have that power...and I just want the official unveiling of the new...thing...to be uber-dramatic cuz it is TOTALLY badass! Xiggie Takeover Henchman! 03:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Good question! I make them (with some help from another major kingdom hearts fan!) using Photoshop and MS Paint. For another example, for Oki, I used parts from Aqua, Kairi, and I think Sora's big feet. I'm making another one, but, they take a few hours or a day or two to make. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 19:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Warning (Warning removed. It was probably an accident.) i didn't i might have messed up but i did not remove anything.--ZACH 03:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) what gain would i get i like reading it to.--ZACH 03:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thank you for the warm welcome. --Charité 02:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:hey It's Today, Right? Well, ummm...I believe it's your birthday, so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Well, if it isn't then -.-|I| .oO (How embarassing.) And, I guess that's all I have to say sooo...BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~XIV :That's right! It is, isn't it? Well, here you go! ^_^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! ^_^ :Big enough for ya? ;) Hope you have a great day! -- New Wiki Sure, its fine with me if you can write codes for Infoboxes and stuff. The story's a fanfict, so you won't be able to contribute to that besides a spell check. Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 03:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Sorry Sorry, that I didn't answer back to your message earlier, I was out. If you agree to the idea then we'll need to talk on IRC. - BoRadiant 22:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you even going to add things to my planned Dissidia series, I thought you were interested. - BoRadiant 21:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) DR Ping 19:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC)|text=If you could see this, please and thank you, the Crono of Silver would be very pleased. kthxbai}} User Boxes Do you know where the User Boxes are for this? Kh2cool 00:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Blaid calls Hi wolf, it's SDC. With the lack of activity on the Wiki, Blaid has been trying to contact others. The plan is to get this wiki up and running again. Talk to Blaid for the full details. SoraDragonCalibur 23:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC)